Harry Potter y los Antiguos Misterios
by alexmh
Summary: Esta es mi visión de lo que puede suceder en el sexto año. Cúal es el extraño poder que Harry posee y Voldemort desconoce? Qué ha estado haciendo Voldemort durante el último año, además de buscar la profecía?
1. Prólogo: Reflexiones y Noticias

  
**_Harry Potter y los Antiguos Misterios_**   
  
Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J K Rowling.   
  
Esta es la primera parte de mi visión de lo que podría ocurrir en el sexto y el séptimo curso de Hogwarts.   
  
**_Prólogo - Reflexiones y Noticias_**   
  
Era una calurosa noche de principios de Julio. Harry se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto, sumido en una profunda depresión al recordar los eventos de los anteriores días. No podía hacer a un lado la idea de que tenía la culpa de la muerte de Sirius. Al mismo tiempo recordaba su posterior conversación con Dumbledore al regresar del Ministerio, y cada vez que lo hacía, lo embargaba un profundo resentimiento hacia el anciano director de Hogwarts.   
  
Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde su regreso a Privet Drive, y la soledad en que encontraba lo abatía aún más. Desde su regreso, y ante la amenaza recibida al ir a recogerlo, los Dursley habían optado por ignorarlo completamente, de modo que Harry apenas los veía en las "comidas".   
  
En esos momentos Hedwig se encontraba enviando su reporte a la sede de la orden, como lo venía haciendo cada tercer día. Siempre le traía de regreso algunas cartas de sus amigos y de algunos miembros de la orden, cartas que ahora reposaban sin abrir en un montón que iba creciendo sobre su escritorio, al lado de los últimos ejemplares de "El Profeta". Había vuelto a suscribirse, pensando que tal vez lograría enterarse de algo de esta manera.   
  
Estaba cansado... Se sentía manipulado, engañado... Toda su vida había sido una reunión de engaños para su "protección"... _Si eso es estar protegido no quiero imaginar lo que sería no estarlo..._, pensó sarcásticamente.   
  
Era hora de tomar en sus manos las riendas de su vida... No se dejaría utilizar más... No era sólo un peón en la guerra contra Voldemort...   
  
Con esos pensamientos se dedicó a perfilar lo que sería su vida en adelante... Era hora de superar la muerte de Sirius y trabajar para que su muerte no fuera en vano...   
  
Se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio, se acomodó y tomó un pergamino, una pluma y tinta. Comenzó a hacer una lista de lo que esperaba hacer con su vida. Luego de media hora la lista era bastante corta. Había escrito:   
  
- Abandonar a los Dursley e iniciar una vida decente   
- Capturar a Colagusano y limpiar el nombre de Sirius   
- Atrapar a Bellatrix y vengar la muerte de su padrino.   
- Enfrentar a Voldemort y vengar la muerte de sus padres   
  
_Voldemort. Debes tener miedo de que se cumpla la profecía si matarme se ha convertido en tu principal prioridad. Aún no comprendo como puedo representar alguna amenaza para ti. Todas las veces que nos hemos encontrado he escapado con vida gracias a la suerte y al sacrificio de mi madre. Aunque si sólo yo puedo llegar a vencerte, entonces soy más poderoso de lo que supongo. La próxima vez que nos encontremos estaré preparado, aún tenemos cuentas que saldar._   
  
Dejando atrás sus pensamientos, se concentró en lo que necesitaría para llevar a cabo sus planes. Lo primero que necesitaba era tranquilizarse y aprender a dominar su mente. No lograría mucho si Voldemort era capaz de forzar su mente y ver lo que hacía. También necesitaba profundizar sus estudios, principalmente en defensa, transformaciones, encantamientos y, para su desagrado, pociones. Al mismo tiempo, tendría que comenzar a estudiar otras materias, tales como artes oscuras, duelo y legilimency. Tendría que posponer sus planes de dejar a los Dursley para después, ya que necesitaba mantenerse con vida mientras se preparaba, además, aún era menor de edad, y no tenía otro lugar para ir.   
  
Descubrió que necesitaba ayuda. No podría dominar todo lo que quería solo. Pero también deseaba alejarse de Dumbledore y la orden. Entonces, quién lo ayudaría? Estaba seguro de que podría contar con Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville. De algún modo, la experiencia del Departamento de Misterios los había unido aún más. Pero, exceptuando a Hermione, todos sabían lo mismo que él, o como en el caso de Ginny y Luna, incluso menos. Tal vez podría hablar con Remus, pero tenía que asegurarse de que sus planes no fueran conocidos por la orden. Bueno, tendría que esperar para poder hablar con él. Por el momento podría concentrarse en ver como lograba cerrar su mente sin recurrir a Dumbledore o a Snape.   
  
Con esos pensamientos se acostó, con la esperanza de que las pesadillas que lo venían atormentando desde que se encontraba en Privet Drive con lo ocurrido en el Ministerio lo dejaran descansar. Esa noche algo cambio.   
  
Poco después de quedarse dormido sintió como Voldemort entraba en su mente. No lo había hecho desde que había intentado poseerlo sin éxito días atrás. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle, mientras se esforzaba por intentar alejarlo, sin conseguirlo.   
  
- "Que tal Harry. Seguro que no esperabas mi visita."   
  
- "Lárgate Voldemort."   
  
- "Veo que has abierto los ojos. Me preguntaba hasta cuando seguirías ciegamente a ese viejo loco."   
  
- "Que quieres. Estoy seguro que no entraste a mi mente para eso."   
  
- "Sólo quería visitar un viejo amigo. Después de todo, estamos unidos por el destino. Ah, y también quería recomendarte que leyeras el periódico de mañana. Tal vez encuentres algo interesante. Hasta el cada vez más cercano día de tu muerte Harry."   
  
Harry despertó con un agudo dolor. Bajó por un vaso de agua y regreso a la cama.   
  
Al día siguiente esperó con ansia la llegada de la lechuza que todas las mañanas le llevaba "El Profeta". Cuando esta llegó, depositó las acostumbradas monedas en el saquito atado a su pata y tomo el periódico. En primera plana, encontró:   
  
_**AZKABAN HA SIDO VACIADA**   
  
Anoche, Quien-ustedes-saben, acompañado de algunos mortífagos y de los dementores (los antiguos guardianes de la prisión), irrumpió en Azkaban asesinando a todos los guardias y llevándose consigo a todos sus seguidores encarcelados, entre ellos, aquellos que habían sido capturados el mes pasado, cuando el Ministerio hizo oficial el retorno de Quien-ustedes-saben.   
  
Este hecho tomo por sorpresa al Ministerio, que no se esperaba un ataque de esta magnitud. Cornelius Fudge, actual Ministro de Magia, ha solicitado el envío de ayuda a la Confederación Internacional de Magos, y ha dicho que se han designado equipos especiales para capturar a Quien-ustedes-saben._   
  
Harry dejó el periódico a un lado abrumado por la noticia. _Es cierto que ya se sabía que los dementores se habían unido a Voldemort, pero esperaba que después del fracaso que había tenido en el Departamento de Misterios se demorara más en volver a actuar. El año anterior había estado moviéndose a escondidas, según Dumbledore para intentar recuperar el poder que tenía antaño aprovechando que el Ministerio no creía en su retorno, y por consiguiente actuaba con cierta libertad. Pero ahora que se había hecho pública la noticia de su reaparición, desea golpear tan fuerte como pueda antes de que la comunidad mágica logre reaccionar, para acrecentar así el temor que inspira. Me pregunto si todavía se esconde en esa casa abandonada en la que lo vi en mis sueños antes de que recuperara su cuerpo. Creo que le escribiré a Remus sobre esto. Tal vez sea posible localizar su escondite con mis recuerdos._   
  
Se dedico a escribir lo que pensaba mientras Hedwig, que había regresado mientras dormía, comía un ratón que había cazado poco antes. Sabía que Dumbledore se enteraría de lo que le estaba escribiendo, pero era un mal necesario. Entre más presionado estuviera Voldemort, tendría más tiempo para prepararse. Decidió leer toda la correspondencia acumulada antes de enviar la carta, así su lechuza podría descansar un poco. Todas las cartas eran breves, y básicamente lo animaban a seguir adelante y a que superara la depresión. Al parecer su estado emocional había llegado a oídos de sus amigos.   
  
Decidió hacer una nueva carta para sus amigos, diciéndoles que necesitaba hablar con ellos algo importante, pero que les diría cuando se reunieran. Atándole la correspondencia a Hedwig, esta salió por la ventana, y se quedo observándola hasta que la perdió de vista.   
  
La semana pasó con la misma monotonía que los anteriores, siendo la única diferencia que Harry cada vez dedicaba más tiempo a repasar lo aprendido en los años anteriores, sobretodo lo referente a pociones. Al final de la semana, recibió una carta adicional a las que siempre recibía. Era de Remus y decía:   
  
_Querido Harry:   
  
Gracias por la carta que me enviaste. Esta noche te visitaremos para hablar del tema. Cuídate.   
  
Remus J. Lupin._   
  
Esa noche, cuando ya los Dursley estaban durmiendo, Remus, Dumbledore, Moody y Snape se aparecieron en su cuarto.   
  
Luego de saludar, Dumbledore apareció unas cómodas sillas y se sentó, siendo imitado por los demás. Harry no podía evitar mirar con furia al director.   
  
- "Hemos comentado tu idea en una reunión de la orden", empezó Dumbledore, "y después de analizarla, hemos concluido que hay una pequeña posibilidad de hacerlo, pero para ello necesitamos de la ayuda del Ministerio. "   
  
- "Del Ministerio?", interrumpió Harry.   
  
- "No es que no podamos hablar con Fudge, ya que con los recientes hechos ha decidido buscar todo el apoyo posible para enfrentar a Voldemort. De hecho ya ha dado la autorización, pero no estamos seguros de en quienes se puede confiar para esto. No queremos que Voldemort se entere de nuestros planes y este esperándonos con los brazos abiertos.", aclaró el Director.   
  
- "Y cuál es el problema?"   
  
- "El problema Harry", contestó Moody, " es que necesitamos la ayuda de expertos en el tema, y tal vez revisar algunos informes con los registros de la actividad mágica de ese día que tal vez puedan sernos útiles. La mayoría de estos expertos trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios, y deseamos estar seguros de con quienes podemos contar."   
  
- "Y que tendría que hacer?"   
  
- "Una vez encontremos al experto", continuo Remus, " necesitaremos que dejes tus recuerdos de lo ocurrido esa noche en un pensadero. Tienes un pensadero Harry?"   
  
- "No."   
  
- "Bueno, creo que tendremos que conseguirte uno."   
  
- "Que más se necesita?"   
  
- "El proceso es complicado Potter", intervino por primera vez Snape, " pero básicamente creo lo que necesitamos es bastante suerte. No creo que los registros de actividad tenebrosa nos sirvan de algo, ya que seguramente el Lord convocó escudos para no ser detectado."   
  
- "Cuándo se podría hacer?"   
  
- "Creo que en dos o tres días estaremos listos Harry. Te avisaremos en la correspondencia habitual para que estés preparado."   
  
- "Hasta pronto Harry"   
  
Luego de esto los magos desaparecieron, y Harry se recostó a descansar.   
  



	2. Cap 1: Preparativos

  
  
**_Harry Potter y los Antiguos Misterios_**   
  
Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo 1 - Preparativos_**   
  
Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin novedad. Harry revisaba todos los días los artículos de "El Profeta", en un intento de enterarse de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico. En la mañana del jueves siguiente recibió una breve nota de Remus, en la que le informaba que lo recogería por la noche para llevarlo a la sede de la orden hasta el final de las vacaciones, debido a que tenían todo listo para revisar sus recuerdos. La idea de regresar a Grimmauld Place no le agradó en absoluto, aunque tal vez podría aprovechar la compañía de sus amigos para exponerles sus planes y, si se presentaba la oportunidad, también podría hablar con Remus.   
  
Harry se apresuró a alistar sus cosas. Cuando hubo terminado decidió comunicar a los Dursley que esa noche irían a recogerlo, y que no regresaría hasta el siguiente año.   
  
Esa noche, Remus arribó temprano. Harry no se había dado cuenta aún, ya que se encontraba distraído leyendo su libro de transformaciones del año anterior. El sonido de la puerta de su cuarto al abrirse lo hizo abandonar la lectura. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con que un temeroso Dudley se encontraba en la entrada de su habitación.   
  
- "Harry, te esperan en la sala"   
  
Era una de las pocas veces que veía a su primo durante el verano. Al parecer su experiencia del año anterior con el Dementor lo había afectado profundamente, ya que Harry había escuchado algunos comentarios acerca del cambio en el comportamiento de su primo. Se había vuelto bastante más retraído, y al parecer, también menos violento. Procuraba estar lo más lejos posible de Harry, seguramente con la idea de que entre más lejos estuviera de Harry, más seguro se encontraría.   
  
Se levantó y bajó con su baúl preparado. Al entrar en la sala fue recibido por la amable voz de Remus.   
  
- "Hola Harry. Cómo te encuentras?"   
  
- "Hola Remus. Bien, gracias. Cómo estás tú?"   
  
- "Estoy bien Harry. He venido un poco temprano porque me gustaría platicar contigo antes de partir."   
  
- "Yo también quería hablar contigo Remus. Creo que podemos hacerlo en mi habitación."   
  
Harry condujo a Remus hacia su cuarto. Una vez entraron, Remus procedió a insonorizar la habitación antes de sentarse junto al escritorio en el que Harry hacía sus deberes. Harry se había sentado en la cama, y observaba a Remus pensando en como iniciar la conversación. Finalmente, el miembro de los Merodeadores fue el primero en hablar.   
  
- "Harry, te sientes preparado para lo que vamos a hacer? Tendrás que revivir momentos bastante duros. Si crees que necesitas más tiempo para estar listo puedo hacer que se aplace un tiempo este proceso..."   
  
- "Gracias por preocuparte. Pero ya ha pasado más de un año de eso. En este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, y aún no me siento listo para hablar de algunas de ellas. Aún con eso, si es necesario que reviva esos eventos voy a hacerlo. De lo que menos disponemos en estos momentos es de tiempo, y unos días más pueden darle a Voldemort una ventaja que puede significar muchas vidas."   
  
- "En eso tienes razón. Si la confirmación de su regreso causó pánico, el asalto de Azkaban ha iniciado una gran histeria colectiva. Incluso se ha sabido de algunas familias que han abandonado el país. En estos momentos el Ministerio es un caos, y hay temor de que Voldemort tenga espías en cargos importantes. Según han comentado Kingsley y Arthur, todos los días llegan numerosos vociferadores culpando a Fudge por no haberte creído y haber perdido un tiempo valioso. Algunos han empezado a solicitar su renuncia. Lo cierto es que la comunidad mágica cada día esta más dividida, y aunque el ministro renunciara, no se ve a nadie que pueda sanar esas fisuras y se apersone de la guerra contra Voldemort. Con toda la publicidad del año pasado ni siquiera Albus cuenta con el apoyo de todos..."   
  
- "Ya no cuenta con el mío..."   
  
- "Creo que ya lo sabe. Aunque reconozco que espera volver a ganar tu confianza."   
  
- "No creo que sea tan fácil. No puedo negar que incluso siento algún rencor hacia él."   
  
- "Tal vez haya cometido bastantes errores, pero debes tener en cuenta que también es humano. Por más poderoso y sabio que sea no esta exento a equivocarse. No lo olvides."   
  
- "Aunque parece que todos sus errores han afectado mi vida", murmuró el adolescente.   
  
- "Volviendo al tema, tengo algo para ti."   
  
- "Para mí?"   
  
- "Bueno, como te comentamos durante nuestra visita anterior, para cumplir con nuestro propósito necesitamos un pensadero, y lógicamente, que puedas utilizarlo aunque te encuentres fuera de Hogwarts." Mientras decía esto saco un pequeño paquete de su túnica, lo agrandó y se lo dio a Harry. "Tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños."   
  
Harry lo destapó y se encontró con una vasija de piedra que reconoció al instante como un pensadero. Era igual al que había visto en la oficina de Dumbledore, con la diferencia que este no contenía ninguna sustancia. En lugar de esto, había un pequeño sobre que tenía el sello del Ministerio. Contenía una pequeña nota en la que le otorgaban un permiso especial para usarlo durante las vacaciones, siempre y cuando fuera bajo la supervisión de un miembro del ministerio.   
  
- "Gracias Remus. Espero que resulte."   
  
- "Ya casi es hora de partir. Estás listo?"   
  
- "Si, aunque me gustaría hablar algo más contigo antes..."   
  
- "Dime"   
  
- "...pero me gustaría que permaneciera entre nosotros. No quiero que nadie de la orden se entere."   
  
- "Si así lo quieres. Puedes confiar en mí."   
  
- "Veras. En estos días he estado reflexionando sobre todo lo que ha pasado y la guerra que esta iniciando, y ya que tengo la seguridad de que algún día me encontrare de nuevo con Voldemort pues... quiero estar preparado para cuando eso ocurra."   
  
- "No hay nada malo en eso Harry. Después de todo, eres uno de los principales objetivos de Voldemort. Por qué no deseas que se entere la orden?"   
  
- "Casi todos los miembros de la orden me ven aún como un adolescente indefenso al que Voldemort quiere matar para cobrar venganza de lo ocurrido el día de la muerte de mis padres. Desean que viva mi juventud, por lo que no aceptarían que tuviera una participación activa en la guerra. Por eso no quiero que lo sepan. La mayoría no entiende que desde hace mucho tiempo estoy involucrado en esto, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo."   
  
- "Entiendo. Pero aún así necesitaras ayuda."   
  
- "Lo sé. Eso es lo que quería pedirte. Me gustaría que me ayudaras a prepararme. Bueno, a mí y a algunos otros."   
  
- "Ron y Hermione. Saben ellos lo que estas planeando?"   
  
- "También había pensado en Neville, Luna y Ginny. Y no, aún no lo saben. Espero poder comentárselos durante estos días."   
  
- "Estoy seguro que aceptarán. Si te siguieron al Ministerio, aún sin estar de acuerdo, ten la seguridad de que te apoyaran en esto. Hay algo más que quieras decirme antes de partir?"   
  
- "Sólo una cosa más. Sabías que Sirius tenía un par de espejos con los que hablaban mi padre y él cuando estaban en el colegio?"   
  
- "Por supuesto. Por qué lo preguntas?"   
  
- "Bueno. Sirius me dio uno de ellos en navidad, y me gustaría saber que paso con el otro."   
  
- "Yo lo tengo. Lo encontré hace unos días mientras ordenaba su cuarto."   
  
- "Sabes, nunca hablamos con ellos. Cuando pasó todo olvidé que lo tenía. Hubiera sido sencillo saber que Sirius estaba a salvo en Grimmauld Place si no lo hubiera olvidado. Y aún estaría vivo."   
  
Harry se estaba derrumbando. Se había prometido que nadie lo vería así, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sentía que Remus era el único que podría comprenderlo en ese momento. Después de todo, Remus había perdido al último de sus amigos de infancia. Al verlo así, Remus se acercó y lo abrazó, y Harry no pudo contener más el llanto. Estuvieron así un largo rato, teniendo ambos el pensamiento fijo en su amigo y padrino.   
  
Para Remus la muerte de Sirius también había sido un golpe bastante duro. Se sentía culpable al recordarlo. No porque hubiera podido evitar su muerte en el Departamento de Misterios, sino por todo lo que había pasado antes. Siendo amigos inseparables en Hogwarts, lo había creído culpable de traicionar a su otro amigo de infancia durante casi 13 años. Trece años que los habían marcado a ambos. Sirius sufriendo en la soledad de Azkaban, aún sabiéndose inocente, y Remus en la soledad de su vida, repudiado por la gran mayoría de la comunidad mágica, sin poder encontrar un trabajo estable debido a su condición, y sobre todo, sin amigos. Había recuperado por cortos dos años a uno de ellos, y ahora lo volvía a perder.   
  
Cuando Harry se calmó se separó del hombre lobo, y tras unos breves instantes preguntó.   
  
- "Cómo nos iremos?"   
  
- "Iremos a casa de Arabella. Ahí se nos reunirá el resto de la escolta"   
  
Salieron de la habitación, recogieron el baúl y la escoba de Harry y tras un escueto adiós a sus tíos, se dirigieron a la casa de Arabella. Nada más salir Harry se les unió Mundungus, quien se encontraba como vigilante de turno. Al llegar a casa de Arabella se reunieron con un impaciente Moody, además de Tonks y Kingsley. Después de que el ojo mágico de Moody revisara el área emprendieron el mismo camino del año anterior. La noche estaba nublada, por lo que la oscuridad reinante les facilitó el viaje, aunque el viento frío que hacía les llegara hasta los huesos.   
Arribaron a la sede de la orden cerca de la una, siendo recibidos por la señora Weasley, que se encontraba histérica debido a la demora. Habían llegado con más de una hora de retraso del plan original. Luego de una corta y silenciosa cena, se retiraron a descansar.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry de levanto temprano. No había podido dormir bien. El saber que se encontraba en la casa de Sirius le había traído bastantes recuerdos y paso la noche sumido en ellos. Luego de haberse desahogado con Remus la noche anterior, había descubierto que el dolor iba desapareciendo lentamente, y en su lugar quedaba la nostalgia de los pocos momentos que habían compartido. Aún le dolía bastante, pero estaba seguro que poco a poco se sentiría mejor.   
  
Bajo a la cocina, donde se encontró con la Señora Weasley, que se encontraba ocupada preparando el desayuno, siendo "ayudada" por Tonks. Cuando lo vio, dejó a un lado un momento lo que hacía para saludarlo.   
  
- "Buenos días Harry. Que haces levantado tan temprano? No esperaba verte en las próximas dos horas."   
  
- "Buenos días Señora Weasley, Tonks. La verdad es que no dormí muy bien. Venir aquí me ha traído muchos recuerdos."   
  
- "Te entiendo. No debe ser fácil para ti."   
  
- "No se preocupe Señora Weasley. Estaré bien."   
  
En esos momentos ingresaban Arthur y Kingsley, que se preparaban para salir hacia el Ministerio. Los cinco se acomodaron y desayunaron tranquilamente. Luego del desayuno los dos miembros del Ministerio partieron, y Harry se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Ron, donde se encontró con que este ya estaba levantado, y charlaba con sus hermanos gemelos. Harry los saludó brevemente, y poco después la puerta se abría para dejar pasar a Ginny, que buscaba a sus hermanos para que bajaran a desayunar. Harry se quedó sólo en el cuarto, y sacando uno de sus libros, retomó su lectura.   
  
Fue interrumpido cuando, media hora después, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a Ron, Ginny y Hermione.   
  
- "Y los gemelos?"   
  
- "Salieron para atender la tienda", respondió Ron, "Sólo quedamos en casa mamá y nosotros. Pero ella esta ocupada, y con todo el trabajo que hemos hecho para arreglar este sitio, ya no hay mucho por hacer aquí."   
  
- "Bueno, podemos aprovechar para hablar un poco."   
  
- "Y de paso nos cuentas porque te trajeron tan pronto. No es que no deseáramos verte, pero creímos que estarías en casa de tus tíos casi todo el verano."   
  
- "Ha habido mucho movimiento por aquí?"   
  
- "Un poco más que el año pasado, pero como supondrás no nos dejan enterarnos de mucho. Creíamos que ahora que Fred y George se han unido a la orden nos enteraríamos más fácil de lo que hacen, pero incluso ellos son unas tumbas con todo lo referente a la orden. Nunca los había visto asumir algo con tanta seriedad."   
  
- "Lo único de lo que nos hemos enterado, fuera de lo que dice El Profeta, es que llegarías anoche porque les vas ayudar con algo, y que se reunirían en Hogwarts con alguien del Ministerio esta noche, pero no nos quisieron decir más."   
  
- "Y no han habido ataques fuera del de Azkaban?"   
  
- "No que sepamos. De todas maneras lo peor de esto es la incertidumbre de lo que pueda suceder", exclamó Ginny.   
  
A continuación Harry se dedico a explicarles lo sucedido durante su desaparición el día de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ya que nunca se los había mencionado, y la idea que tenían para localizar el escondite de Voldemort. Igualmente les comentó su decisión de prepararse mejor, y tal como lo esperaba, ellos se le unieron en ese plan. El problema llegó cuando Harry les dijo que pretendía que todo lo que hicieran fuera sin que la orden se enterara. Como esperaba, Hermione fue la primera en protestar.   
  
- "Harry, es cierto que debemos prepararnos. Después de todo, estamos en guerra y no sabemos lo que pueda pasar. Lo que no entiendo es porque no deseas que nadie de la orden se entere."   
  
- "Nadie no. Remus ya lo sabe."   
  
- "Y los demás?", añadió Ginny.   
  
- "Bueno, los demás no quieren que nos veamos involucrados en esta guerra todavía, a pesar de que soy el principal objetivo de Voldemort. Por ejemplo, tu madre hará hasta lo imposible para que nos mantengamos alejados de todo. Y si se entera podríamos tener problemas."   
  
- "Estoy segura que eso no es todo Harry", comentó Hermione.   
  
- "Esta bien. Ya no confío en Dumbledore. No me pregunten porque, ya que no deseo hablar de eso, pero no deseo que intervenga en lo que hago. Por eso mismo no quiero que se entere."   
  
A todos les extraño esta declaración, ya que Harry no les había mencionado nada acerca de la profecía y su posterior conversación con el director. Un poco renuentes, aceptaron prepararse sin que la orden se enterara. Harry se quedo pensativo unos momentos, antes de dirigirse a Hermione.   
  
- "Hermione, tus padres saben algo de lo que esta sucediendo en nuestro mundo?   
  
- "Bueno, saben que hay algunos problemas, pero me he cuidado de que no se enteren de la gravedad de la situación. Podrían optar por alejarme del mundo mágico, y no es algo que desee."   
  
- "Y como hiciste para que te permitieran estar aquí casi todo el verano?"   
  
- "Fue sencillo. Les dije que habían organizado una especie de 'Campamento de Verano', y que de ahí iría a casa de Ron, por lo que no pusieron mucho problema. El profesor Dumbledore me ayudo con eso."   
  
Conversaron un rato más, hasta que escucharon el llamado de la Señora Weasley para que bajaran a almorzar. La tarde la pasaron comentando los planes que había hecho Harry para estudiar, a los cuales les hicieron algunos retoques entre todos. Hermione le preguntó en que habían consistido las clases de Oclumancia que le había dado Snape, y de manera corta Harry les comentó lo que habían hecho. Luego de pensarlo un poco, Hermione tomó nuevamente la palabra.   
  
- "Saben, creo que hay algo que podemos practicar mientras estemos aquí. Después de todo, aún no podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts."   
  
- "A que te refieres?", preguntó Ginny.   
  
- "Bueno, creo que si para la Oclumancia es necesario mantener la mente en blanco, pues podríamos avanzar en eso. He leído algunos libros muggle de relajación mental que nos podrían ayudar a conseguirlo."   
  
- "Pero como hacemos para conseguirlos? No podemos salir a comprarlos, de hecho, ni siquiera podemos salir.".   
  
- "Tengo algunos en casa. Creo que podemos decirles a los adultos que se me olvidó algún libro del colegio en casa para ir por ellos."   
  
- "Hermione Granger olvidando UN libro del colegio? Eso tengo que verlo", se burló Ron, recibiendo como respuesta una furiosa mirada de la chica.   
  
- "Nada perdemos con intentarlo, aunque yo tampoco lo creería", intervino Harry.   
  
En esos momentos escucharon el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, por lo que dejaron su discusión para después y bajaron a mirar de quién se trataba. Cuando llegaron a la sala se encontraron con Tonks y Remus, que los saludaron y luego se dirigieron a Harry.   
  
- "Estas listo? Saldremos para Hogwarts en diez minutos. Y no olvides el pensadero que te di"   
  
- "Iré a traerlo", contestó Harry subiendo nuevamente. Cuando regresó preguntó, "Por qué a Hogwarts?"   
  
- "No podemos arriesgarnos y divulgar la sede de la orden a funcionarios del Ministerio, y ya que en las oficinas hay demasiada gente sospechosa, Fudge aceptó ir a Hogwarts con la persona que eligió."   
  
Momentos después partieron por medio de los polvos Flu, llegando directamente a la oficina del director, donde este los esperaba. Luego de recibirlos y de que estuvieran acomodados, la puerta del despacho se abrió para dar paso a la profesora McGonagall, acompañada de Cornelius Fudge y otra persona que Harry no reconoció, por lo que centro su atención en ella. Era un hombre alto, delgado, de cabellos y ojos negros y de mirada tranquila, que aparentaba unos cuarenta y cinco o cincuenta años. Una vez que se habían acomodado, la reunión se inicio.   
  
- "Buenas noches Albus. Este es Adam Condon. Trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, y sus investigaciones se centran en métodos de detección de magia oscura. Esperamos que al unir las imágenes que observaremos con los resultados de sus estudios podamos limitar las áreas de búsqueda."   
  
- "Encantado de conocerlo. Permítame presentarle a las personas que nos acompañan. Ella es Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora de la escuela. Nynphadora Tonks, aurora del Ministerio. Remus Lupin, ex-profesor del colegio y..."   
  
- "Creo que no necesitas presentar a Harry", lo interrumpió Adam Condon, "después de todo, a él le debemos esta reunión. Bueno, creo que podemos iniciar. Harry, ya te han explicado cómo procederemos?"   
  
- "Si"   
  
- "Tienes alguna pregunta?"   
  
- "No."   
  
- "Trajiste tu pensadero?"   
  
Harry sacó el pensadero que tenía guardado en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica y lo depositó sobre el escritorio del director. Luego, tomó su varita, la colocó sobre su sien y al retirarla la varita llevaba adherida una fina hebra plateada, la cual Harry depositó en el pensadero. Luego repitió el procedimiento otras dos veces. Al finalizar, la sustancia comenzó a girar rápidamente por unos momentos, para luego detenerse lentamente.   
  
- "Es hora de entrar en tus pensamientos. Necesitaremos que vayas con nosotros y nos indiques todo lo que recuerdes sobre cada uno de tus recuerdos, en especial la fecha en la que ocurrió de la manera más precisa que puedas."   
  
- "Entraremos todos?", preguntó Harry.   
  
- "No. Minerva, Remus y Tonks nos esperaran aqu", respondió Dumbledore.   
  
Dicho esto Condon, Fudge, Dumbledore y Harry tocaron la sustancia que contenía el pensadero y fueron absorbidos por ella. El primer recuerdo que observaron fue el sueño que tuvo Harry durante el verano anterior a su cuarto curso, en el que vio la muerte del anciano con el cayado. Luego de que les dijera el momento en el que sucedió, y que Dumbledore recordara la identidad del muggle que había desaparecido en esa época y el nombre de la aldea en que vivía, continuaron con el siguiente recuerdo. Este también era bastante breve, y se refería al sueño que había tenido Harry durante una clase de adivinación poco antes de la tercera prueba del torneo.   
  
Por último, revisaron lo ocurrido durante la tercera prueba desde que se encontraba discutiendo con Cedric sobre quién debería tomar la copa, la desaparición de ambos, la muerte de Cedric, la presencia de Colagusano, el ritual del renacimiento de Voldemort, la aparición de los mortífagos, el discurso de Voldemort y su posterior duelo con Harry, la conexión de las varitas, la formación del domo dorado, la aparición de los espectros para finalizar con la huida de Harry hacia Hogwarts llevando consigo el cuerpo de Cedric.   
  
Cuando regresaron a la oficina del director, Adam miraba fijamente a Harry, que temblaba fuertemente al haber revivido lo ocurrido aquel día, mientras Fudge se encontraba en estado de shock. Una vez que se hubieron repuesto un poco, Dumbledore tomó la palabra.   
  
- "Definitivamente el año pasado Voldemort", en este punto Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Adam no parecía afectado por la mención del Señor Oscuro, "se estuvo escondiendo en la aldea donde vivió su padre, pero dado que su motivo de permanencia en ese lugar ya desapareció, es probable que ya lo haya abandonado."   
  
- "Es probable que aún se encuentre allí.", intervino un tembloroso Ministro, "luego de lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios ordené un registro de todas las propiedades de los mortífagos capturados, previniendo que Quien-Ustedes-Saben se escondiera en alguna de ellas, y no encontramos ningún signo que indique su presencia allí."   
  
- "Por lo menos tenemos un primer lugar para investigar. Y ya que conocemos con precisión su ubicación, podríamos tener pronto una confirmación. No necesitamos acercarnos mucho. El hecho de que no tengamos registros de actividad tenebrosa durante el día de la tercera prueba, aún con el gran movimiento que hubo, nos indica la presencia de un escudo poderoso", intervino el hombre del Ministerio.   
  
- "Hasta donde conozco", acotó nuevamente el director de Hogwarts, "todos los escudos que podrían ocultar el ritual que llevaron a cabo requieren ser renovados periódicamente. Bastaría con acercarse lo suficiente para comprobar la existencia del escudo en las proximidades de la antigua mansión."   
  
- "Y de ser así, podemos preparar un ataque sorpresa, antes de que tome más fuerza."   
  
- "Enviare a Tonks y a Kingsley a verificar eso mañana. El problema es que no estamos seguros de que no existan espías en el Ministerio, y nos podrían tender una trampa."   
  
A esta declaración la siguió un profundo silencio, en el que todos los adultos parecian reflexionar sobre el problema. Luego de unos minutos, Condon rompió el silencio.   
  
- "Lo podríamos hacer si no revelamos que nos preparamos para realizar un ataque..."   
  
- "Que quieres decir?"   
  
- "Podríamos decir que para prevenir futuros ataques sorpresa se organizarán los aurores en pequeños grupos de patrullaje, y establecer algún método rápido de comunicación entre ellos en caso de emergencia. Así, cuando llegue el momento de realizar el ataque llamamos a todos los grupos formados, y nadie se enteraría de nuestros planes con anticipación."   
  
- "Es una buena idea. Albus, para esta operación podemos contar con el apoyo del grupo que intervino en el Ministerio?"   
  
- "Completamente"   
  
Luego de esto acordaron una siguiente reunión para recibir el informe de Tonks y de Kingsley y dieron por finalizada la sesión. Harry recogió su pensadero, y una vez que Fudge y Condon hubieron abandonado el despacho acompañados nuevamente por la profesora McGonagall, retornó a la sede de la orden con Remus y Tonks.

* * *

Varios días más tarde Harry se encontraba reunido con Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Hermione había conseguido convencer a Remus de acompañarla a casa, y había regresado con algunos libros de meditación. En esos momentos cada uno se encontraba leyendo uno de ellos e intentando seguir sus instrucciones. Hermione era la que conseguía mejores resultados. Según sus explicaciones antes de entrar a Hogwarts los había leído todos, ya que según su padre mantener la mente en blanco le ayudaría a obtener mejores resultados en el estudio, y a controlar mejor sus emociones. Ron no podía evitar reírse disimuladamente cada vez que levantaba la vista del libro para contemplar las expresiones de Harry y Ginny esforzándose en seguir las recomendaciones que leían. Harry lo encontraba relajante. Estaba convencido de que el padre de Hermione tenía razón en sus afirmaciones, le bastaba con fijarse en la capacidad de aprendizaje de su amiga, y en el increíble autocontrol que ejercía la mayor parte del tiempo (Exceptuando en sus interminables discusiones con Ron). Ginny se mostraba bastante entusiasmada con el tema, sobretodo con la idea de que esa práctica le ayudaría a memorizar más rápido las lecciones, lo cual podría significarle algunos minutos más de sueño durante la época de los exámenes TIMOs que presentaría ese año.   
  
Poco después escucharon la voz de la Señora Weasley llamándolos para que bajaran a cenar. Harry bajó con la ilusión de ver a Remus presente en la misma. Sabía que Tonks y Kingsley habían regresado a salvo de su misión ya que los había visto brevemente la noche anterior, pero no había logrado sacarles información. Al llegar abajo recorrió con la mirada el lugar, pero no encontró rastros de su antiguo profesor por ningún lado. Un poco decepcionado se sentó al lado de Ron. Cuando ya se disponía a retirarse para continuar con su práctica, Moody y Remus hicieron su aparición en el salón. Desistiendo de su idea de levantarse, se volvió hacia Remus esperando que este comprendiera el mensaje de que deseaba hablar con él. Remus pareció comprenderlo, pues esperó a que nadie se diera cuenta para hacerle un pequeño gesto que decía claramente _"Ahora hablamos"_   
  
Poco a poco todos se fueron levantando en pequeños grupos. Hermione, que conocía las intenciones de su amigo, se encargó de llevarse a Ron y a Ginny para que Harry pudiera abordar al último de los merodeadores. Juntos se dirigieron a la habitación que solía utilizar Remus cuando se quedaba allí. Una vez que se hubieron acomodado, Remus inicio la conversación.   
  
- "Supongo que deseas conocer los resultados de las investigaciones de Tonks y Kingsley."   
  
- "Vamos Remus, estoy impaciente por saberlo. No vayas a empezar con rodeos."   
  
- "Esta bien. Esta tarde nos hemos reunido de nuevo en Hogwarts. Fudge llevo nuevamente a Adam Condon, además de Kingsley. Te agradará saber que detectaron un escudo bastante poderoso que cubre un área de aproximadamente medio kilómetro alrededor de la vieja mansión. Esta ubicada en las afueras de la aldea, en lo alto de la colina, y por lo que pudieron averiguar, desde la desaparición del anciano que Voldemort asesinó nadie se atreve a acercarse por allí. Hay también algunos hechizos anti-muggles puestos allí. El cementerio donde presenciaste el retorno del Señor Oscuro se encuentra cerca de allí, aunque fuera del área del escudo. Supongo que Voldemort se encargó de realizar el escudo sobre el cementerio sólo durante el ritual, ya que sería muy sospechoso que nadie del pueblo se pudiera acercar durante varios días. De lejos la mansión se ve bastante deteriorada, pero deben haberla restaurado por dentro si la han convertido en su centro de operaciones."   
  
- "Según lo que recuerdo, esos escudos requieren ser renovados cada cierto tiempo."   
  
- "Veo que prestaste atención en la anterior reunión. De acuerdo a la descripción que nos hizo Kingsley, y teniendo en cuenta el área que protege, Albus y Adam coinciden en que el escudo que detectaron requiere ser renovado mas o menos cada tres meses."   
  
- "Conocías a Adam Condon?"   
  
- "No. Luego de la primera reunión lo hemos investigado. Se graduó de Hogwarts poco antes de que nosotros entráramos. Perteneció a Ravenclaw y fue Premio Anual. Albus dice que lo recuerda como un estudiante con objetivos claros, bastante inteligente y un poco obsesionado con la investigación. Algo así como el Hermione de su época. Sus resultados en los EXTASIS se encuentran entre los más sobresalientes de los últimos doscientos años. Según algunos profesores que lo conocieron sólo fue superado en ellos por Albus, por Voldemort y por otros cuatro o cinco estudiantes más. Sabemos que ingresó al Departamento de Misterios poco después de abandonar Hogwarts y que los rumores que hay en el Ministerio dicen que podría ser el próximo jefe de su departamento."   
  
- "Una carrera impresionante. Pero, es de fiar?"   
  
- "Fudge confía completamente en él, y Albus parece ser de la misma opinión."   
  
- "Y tú?"   
  
- "No estoy muy seguro. Pero mi instinto me dice que podemos confiar en él."   
  
- "Por lo que vi en la reunión, parece que Fudge ha cambiado bastante."   
  
- "Si, así es. Desde que se hizo público el regreso de Voldemort, y luego la toma de Azkaban ha movido todo el Ministerio para contrarrestarlo. Ha iniciado la publicación de pequeñas guías de autoprotección que se están repartiendo gratuitamente entre la comunidad mágica..."   
  
- "Las he visto. Aunque no creo que sirvan de mucho."   
  
- "No, un mago no podrá enfrentar sólo a los mortífagos. Ellos nunca avisan cuando o donde van a atacar, y casi nunca lo hacen solos. Sin embargo, lo importante de esto es evitar que el pánico aumente. Además de esto, Fudge ha decidido aliarse con Dumbledore y la orden para enfrentar a Voldemort. La reunión que viste en Hogwarts es una de varias que han sostenido para eso. También esta buscando la manera de detectar a posibles espías en los miembros del Ministerio."   
  
- "Podría interrogar a todos con Veritaserum"   
  
- "Sería efectivo, aunque ilegal."   
  
- "Bueno, por lo menos ahora sí ha tomado las cosas en serio"   
  
- "Fudge es un hombre testarudo, al que le gusta la comodidad que su posición de Ministro le ha dado, pero no es tonto. Ha comprendido la gravedad de la situación y ha decidido hacerle frente. Creo que es algo que rescatar. Cambiando de tema, cómo les ha ido con los libros que Hermione les trajo?"   
  
- "Son un buen pasatiempo. Por lo menos lo encuentro bastante relajante, y creo que nos servirá. Ginny se encuentra fascinada con ellos, aunque Ron se distrae con facilidad."   
  
- "Es seguro que les ayudarán bastante. Hermione parece tener un instinto especial para todo lo que tenga que ver con libros."   
  
- "Estoy de acuerdo."   
  
- "Ya es bastante tarde. Será mejor que vayas a descansar. Ya tendremos tiempo para continuar esta conversación."   
  
- "Esta bien. Que descanses Remus."   
  
Con esto Harry se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar. Al entrar noto que ya Ron estaba dormido, por lo que pudo dejar las preguntas que le harían sus amigos para el día siguiente.

* * *

A medida que los días iban pasando, se podía notar un aumento paulatino del ajetreo que se vivía en la sede de la orden. Si bien no habían tenido nuevamente una reunión con todos los miembros de la orden, todos los días se veía desfilar a un creciente número de miembros de la misma, al parecer para dejar sus informes o recibir instrucciones. Harry y sus amigos sólo podían hacer suposiciones acerca de lo que sucedía en estas, ya que no habían podido conversar con Remus nuevamente, y él era el único dispuesto a mantenerlos al tanto de lo que planeaban. Todo lo que pudieron averiguar, y gracias a que salió publicado en 'El Profeta', era de la organización de patrullas de aurores que vigilarían los sitios más frecuentados por los magos, por lo que asumieron que estaban siguiendo la estrategia que habían ideado en la reunión en la que Harry había estado presente.   
  
Remus apareció nuevamente por Grimmauld Place el día anterior al cumpleaños de Harry, y poco después se reunió con los chicos en su cuarto, con la excusa de entregarle al único hijo de los merodeadores su regalo, ya que no podría estar al día siguiente. Una vez que todos estuvieron allí, Remus insonorizó la habitación antes de decirles:   
  
- "No tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré breve. He estado pensando, y he decidido que será menos sospechoso si utilizamos el espejo que Sirius te regalo para comunicarnos. Aún lo tienes Harry?"   
  
- "Sí, esta en mi baúl."   
  
Ante esto Ron, Hermione y Ginny los observaron sin entender, pero Harry les hizo señas indicándoles que les explicaría luego.   
  
- "Dado que estoy haciendo rondas para la Orden deberán esperar siempre a que yo los contacte, de lo contrario podrían delatarme durante ellas. Intentare hacerlo por lo menos cada dos días, y siempre después de la hora de la cena, para evitar que alguien los vea utilizándolo. Esta claro?"   
  
- "De acuerdo", contestaron los jóvenes.   
  
- "Remus, hay algo que queremos preguntarte", intervino Hermione. "De acuerdo a lo que Harry nos ha comentado, y teniendo en cuenta lo que dice "El Profeta", creemos que se están preparando para atacar el escondite del Innombrable. Es eso cierto?"   
  
- "Sí. Nos hemos enterado que Voldemort se esta preparando para atacar el Ministerio la semana entrante, por lo que nos hemos visto obligados a adelantar el nuestro."   
  
- "Para cuando?"   
  
- "Mañana"   
  
- "Por qué para mañana?", preguntó Ginny. "Mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry. Creímos que estarían aquí para celebrarlo."   
  
- "Precisamente por eso Ginny. Voldemort sabe que mañana es tu cumpleaños Harry, y también que te encuentras con nosotros. Y ya que toda la comunidad mágica sabe que Dumbledore esta ayudando a Fudge en la planeación de la guerra, creemos que podemos asegurarnos el factor sorpresa si lo hacemos mañana. Lo siento Harry, pero tendremos que celebrar tu cumpleaños otro día. Espero que puedas entenderlo."   
  
- "Lo entiendo Remus. Quienes participaran?"   
  
- "Todos los aurores del ministerio, y toda la orden del fénix, exceptuando a su madre", dijo observando a Ron y a Ginny, "que permanecerá con ustedes."   
  
- "Y quienes lo saben?"   
  
- "Del ministerio sólo lo saben Fudge, Condon, Tanguy y Kingsley. Y Albus le avisará a la orden en la reunión que hay más tarde."   
  
- "Quién es Tanguy?"   
  
- "Sloan Tanguy es el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Fudge lo ha involucrado en la planeación desde que se organizaron las patrullas. Se encargó de preparar la comunicación rápida entre las patrullas de aurores para mañana. Cada patrulla recibirá un llamado urgente cinco minutos antes del ataque, y serán citados en tres puntos principales, en los cuales se les informará del ataque. Con esto evitamos que posibles espías de Voldemort puedan avisarle. La orden cubrirá un cuarto punto."   
  
- "A que horas será Remus?", preguntó Ginny nerviosa.   
  
- "Apenas oscurezca. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Bajemos a cenar, no demoran en empezar a llegar los miembros de la orden para la reunión."   
  
El hombre lobo procedió a quitar el hechizo de la puerta y todos bajaron. Harry esperó a salir de último, y se volvió hacia el amigo de sus padres.   
  
- "Remus, ten cuidado."   
  
- "Lo tendré Harry", contestó Remus sonriendo.   
  
La cena transcurrió normalmente, y tal como hacían cada vez que había reunión de la orden, los hicieron subir rápidamente. Los muchachos se dirigieron sin protestar al cuarto que compartían Harry y Ron, después de todo, ya sabían que tratarían en la reunión. Una vez en el cuarto, Ron se dirigió a su amigo.   
  
- "De que espejo hablaban Harry?"   
  
Por toda respuesta Harry se dirigió a su baúl para buscarlo. Cuando lo encontró lo sacó para mostrárselos.   
  
- "De este. Sirius y mi padre lo usaban para hablar durante las detenciones que sufrían en Hogwarts. Me lo regaló en la última navidad por si necesitaba hablar con él con urgencia, y yo había olvidado que lo tenía.", terminó con la voz temblorosa.   
  
Los otros lo observaron preocupados. Sabían que aún se culpaba por la muerte de Sirius, pero no sabían como animarlo. Y tampoco querían que explotara como lo había hecho el año anterior. Por lo poniéndose de acuerdo en silencio decidieron que sería mejor cambiar el tema por esa noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente los jóvenes intentaron actuar como si no supieran lo que sucedería esa noche, haciendo creer que no notaban la evidente preocupación que mostraba el rostro de la Señora Weasley. Dedicaron el día a 'celebrar' entre ellos (incluyendo a la Señora Weasley) el cumpleaños de Harry, conversando y destapando regalos. Pero a medida que avanzaba el reloj la tensión iba creciendo en el ambiente. Todos tenían su mente puesta en lo que sucedería en la antigua mansión de los Riddle.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en el despacho de Dumbledore en Hogwarts, se encontraban debatiendo los últimos detalles de la misión. Si tenían suerte lograrían diezmar lo suficiente las fuerzas de Voldemort como para ganar algo de tiempo.   
  
El sol se estaba ocultando ya, y Remus, Moody y Kingsley se disponían a iniciar el reconocimiento. Ellos serían el equipo de observación. Debían detectar la presencia de alarmas o similares en las proximidades de la mansión, principalmente en los puntos que habían destinado para la llegada de los aurores. Llevarían consigo a Fawkes, mediante él informarían sus avances, y avisarían en caso de surgir problemas. En un profundo silencio cruzaron las puertas de Hogwarts y desaparecieron.   
  
Aparecieron a unos dos kilómetros del límite del escudo. Avanzaron lentamente verificando que no hubiesen alarmas mágicas que delataran su presencia. Llegaron al primer punto de encuentro, a unos quinientos metros al sur del escudo. Este sería el punto de aparición para los restantes miembros de la orden. Una vez que comprobaron la seguridad del lugar enviaron a Fawkes dando luz verde para que la orden completa apareciera allí. Segundos después aparecía Dumbledore con Fawkes en su hombro, acompañado de Fudge, Condon, Tanguy y todos los miembros de la orden.   
  
El equipo de avanzada partió nuevamente. Rodeando el escudo se dirigieron al siguiente punto, ubicado al oeste de la mansión, también a quinientos metros del escudo. Llegaron sin contratiempos y repitieron el procedimiento anterior. Los aurores que aparecerían allí estarían al mando de Fudge y Dumbledore. Luego de enviar el mensaje correspondiente continuaron con el siguiente, ubicado hacia el norte, también a quinientos metros del escudo. Los aurores de este punto estarían al mando de Tanguy y Moody. Nuevamente enviaron a Fawkes informando sus observaciones y se dirigieron al último punto, al este de la mansión. Los miembros de este último punto estarían al mando de Condon y Kingsley. Al finalizar, se dirigieron nuevamente al primer punto, donde ya los estaban esperando. Apenas llegaron lograron escuchar a Fudge.   
  
- "Es hora. Tanguy avisa a los aurores y partamos a los puntos de encuentro. En diez minutos avanzaremos hacia el escudo, intentando cubrir toda el área, pero sin traspasarlo. Esperaremos a que todos estemos en posición para entrar en él. Recuerden que el escudo puede servir también de alarma, así que será importante que lo hagamos al tiempo. Están listos?"   
  
Una vez que todos asintieron, los encargados de los puntos de encuentro restantes partieron. Los miembros de la orden quedaron al mando de McGonagall y Remus, y se prepararon para avanzar.   
  
Poco después numerosos aurores empezaron a arribar a cada una de las posiciones preparadas, quedándose sorprendidos al verse reunidos. Una vez que fueron informados de la situación las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Algunos comprendieron la necesidad de mantener la operación en secreto, pero la mayoría protestaron por ser considerados sospechosos de servir al Señor Oscuro. Unos pocos se alarmaron al reconocer el lugar de las reuniones que mantenían a escondidas con el Lord, pero se vieron obligados a disimular.   
  
Una vez que las protestas se hubieron acallado, los grupos empezaron a avanzar hacia la antigua mansión. Cuando todos se encontraron al borde del escudo, Dumbledore se dedicó a hacerle algunas comprobaciones. Al finalizarlas le comentó a Fudge.   
  
- "Este escudo ha sido invocado por Voldemort hace dos o tres meses. Al parecer, y como temíamos, también sirve de alarma, por lo que apenas lo crucemos sabrá que estamos aquí. A partir de ahora deberemos movernos rápido si queremos aprovechar el factor sorpresa."   
  
- "He recibido la confirmación de los otros grupos. Se encuentran listos para avanzar", le contestó este. "Daré la orden."   
  
- "Esta bien."   
  
Volviendose hacia el grupo que comandaban dió la orden de avanzar, mientras Fawkes comunicaba la orden a los demás. 


End file.
